Laxus Alosar
Laxus Alosar is the Fraccion of the Octavo Espada 'Appearance:' Laxus is a beautiful tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male and a slender/muscular build who's 6'6 and 198 lbs. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. His hollow hole is right at the center of his ribcage and his Arrancar no.#78 is on the back of his right hand, his mask fragment is also in the shape of a necklace around his neck. He dresses in a very formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. 'Personality:' Laxus is very condescending and pretentious to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a refined and cultured young man who has a strong sense of class and is not easily impressed who believes that respect should be earned. He can also be very rude and a hot head w hen he's pissed off, casting his initially calm and classy demeanor in the wind. He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game, and if you trust him before he trusts you....then something isn't right. In contrast to his initially arrogant and cruel personality, he has shown himself to be very kind and understanding when the situation calls for it. This however is a very rare side of him, the only person to successfully bring it out of him was Anya Braginski before she lost her memory. He also tends to be very polite and respectful to people that newly meets at times but this is often a ruse for him to feel somebody out and see if they will be a potential enemy for him in the future. He prefers not to talk about his past because he personally finds it quite embarassing how he was killed. He is a cold and calculated individual who will study his adversary before engaging them, making him a excellent tactician in battle. His cold and silent brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He actually like the Shinigami because likes to play with their head s before he moves in for the kill, he's also pretty much the same with all others as well; manipulative until it's time to get serious. He has a soft spot for babies and little kids, likes drinking, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others and killing. :P He dislikes Alvaro Lobo, 'can't stand 'Joaquin Ribereño, the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, people with poor vocabulary, crying and pushy/loud people (You'll often hear him telling someone to shut up). Laxus also has a awesome little pet bumblebee hollow named Maru (short for Maruhanabachi which means "Bumblebee" in Japanese :3). No one touches Maru, you fuck with Maru then you're fucking with Laxus and Laxus does NOT like to be fucked with. Maru is awesome and the minute Laxus sees or feels Maru is in trouble, then he is coming FO' DAT ASS!!! 'History:' Human Life Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious Alosar Family in Italy, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind and refused to acknowledge his existence but he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was theirs was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was really smart and easily fooled grown men and women. Words were his weapon and he was well adept in the studies of psychology, he knew what makes people tick. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to Hell; due to his wife being an INTERPOL agent she was assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents and her orders were to execute the assassin herself. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a gun in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole his, he then ran through the house screaming at her while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of international agents were awaiting him and died. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... After Death Laxus fell into a deep depression after his death and wandered aimlessly around his homeland utterly ashamed and embarassed on how enexpectedly his life just ended, almost like he never had one at all. He was forced to watch his wife and child enjoy their lifes without him as if he never existed in the first place, despite his urges he loved them too much to hurt them. The once proud heir of a very prestigious family was now nothing short of trash, fate had robbed him of everything he once loved and it drove him mad. Depression turned into madness and madness turned into despair; then one at the height of his insanity after waiting until his widowed wife and child left the Alosar Manor for a leisure event, Laxus started a fire and burned the Manor down and everything in it. By then his mind was already corrupted beyond belief and he had grown twisted, if he couldn't have it then no one could... As a Hollow Soon after burning down his old home, whatever remained of Laxus' Chain of Fate began to rapidly dissolve away and his memories were starting to get ripped apart and grow twisted in nature as the corruption flourished within his soul. When he became a Hollow the Seireitei classified him as the "Sandman" because usually whenever he devoured souls, it was the souls of those who slept at night thinking they were safe. When he was the Sandman, Laxus terrorized towns of Italy by killing those in a household at night and then burning the house down afterwards. By this time, the people of the attacked towns in Italy spread an urban legend about his existence labeling him the "Wickerman" due to him burning down the houses of his victims. But soon his hunger grew bigger; random civilians turned into families, families turned into workplaces. When the Seireitei would send soul reapers to find and hunt him, they would too get caught and devoured as Laxus was a very sneaky Hollow. He soon began to go to Hueco Mundo and devour numerous Hollows there seeing that they tasted all that better. Pretty soon the mass of soul inside Laxus began to turn into chaos as he felt his mind ripping apart again, by this time he had evolved into a Menos Grande Gillian and sunk into insanity again. After while of being in madness, Laxus got himself together and eventually became the dominant soul in his Gillian body. By then he was in the Forest of Menos snacking on the other ones as his hunger returned and he aquired a newfound lust for power so that he could some day get out of this body. After constant consuming, he evolved again and became an Adjuchas. As an Adjuchas When he became an Adjuchas, Laxus took on somewhat of a demonic-reptilian sort of a shape that had large wings on his back that only made their appearance as he would take flight into the Hueco Mundo skies. He would assault and quickly devour others while they were in their least observant hours, a time where they were all vulnerable and least expecting an attack. It was quick and efficient, it caused Laxus very little trouble and he took pride in doing so. He never wanted to become a Gillian again and he just wanted to keep getting stronger and gain more power. To him power was everything, he joined small gangs of other fellow Adjuchas and after they outlived their usefulness to him he betrayed them and got them obliterated. He would then just move on to an even stronger group and continue from there, it was a dirty way of gaining power but it worked for him. He then heard about a way where a Hollow can reach even better heights and that was by tearing off your mask, Laxus of course wanted this power and attempted to do so but it was easier said than done. But soon he was finally able to tear off his mask and become an actual Arrancar and he felt great that he reached a new level, but as he's reveling in his success he find a red rapier right beside him and picks it up feeling his power within. By this time, he had only recently heard of Las Noches and decided to make it his next destination. He heard about their hierarchy system over there and he was quite interested in it seeing what it was all about, he wanted a piece of the action in all of this after all... Zanpakuto: Llorando Fuego '''(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego takes the form of a rather long red rapier. Laxus rarely uses it in combat and only uses it if it's in his best interest to do so. '''Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' When he goes into his Resurreccion, Laxus holds his rapier in front of his face like a soldier. As he does he quickly runs one of his fingers down his blade from the tip as if he was lighting some sort of match, as his finger comes down the rapier explodes engulfing him in a ball of black flames. It then shapes into a black blazing pillar of fire that that spirals into the sky like a vortex. As the fire subsides after a while Laxus steps out of the remaining flames in a solid black flaming armor that covers him from head to toe that also gives him flaming wings to engage in flight. He can materialize a replacement flame control sword that has a shape of a large claymore and dissapate it at will. The blade may look heavy but it is actually very light due to it having a very low mass and it's made of magma and fire, because of this it does additional burning damage. His voice also becomes deeper and has a reverberating echo to it. In this form, Laxus loses all sense of compassion and morality that was left in his soul and becomes a true being of cruelty and evil. And did I mention he enjoys it as well? 'Abilities:' 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Cero de Incinerador Negro Color: '''Black '''Element: '''Explosive fire '''Shape: A beam of black light with black electricity crackling around it His Cero is a very fast beam of light that works like a disintegrator ray, he usually fires it from the tip of his finger. He fires the cero as either a direct beam at his opponent that does high explosive damage on impact or he quickly sweeps it across an area causing a line of slightly smaller but still dangerous explosions. Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of fire, flaming claws or tendrils, or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. The flames react based on Laxus' mind and wherever his body feels imminent danger, meaning he can still attack on instinct even if he's not facing his opponent. When an opponent is about to launch their attack at Laxus, he usually takes a pose that causes the veins and arteries in his body to glow bright red and become visible under his skin. When the attack hits, he explodes into a bunch of sparks and he reassembles himself somewhere else on the battlefireld causing him to avoid all damage intake from that turn. This technique has a cooldown of 5 turns 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Combustion Spark is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a spark of black light that explodes into a blast of flames/magma when it hits something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Great Fire Annihilation is another Resurreccion ability that allows Laxus to hold his finger to his mouth like a candle and blow a very large mass of flames/magma like a flame thrower at his opponent. This is an area based attack and goes pretty far but it's most effective at a medium range, the flames also linger for where they're blown. 'Stats & Abilities:' Trivia: *Laxus' voice is English Dub Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippudden *His appearance is based off of King Giaus from Tales of Xillia *He hates animals *His theme song is Bleach OST - Fiesta De Guerra *He hates Levanin and he doesn't even know who he is (I hope you see this too :P) *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *I'll put up more trivia when I fucking feel like it :P Gaius_status.png Gaias.600.1403526.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m62cwiqh2w1qel8n5o1_1280.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches